Experience
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Densuke visit his friend wanting some 'advice' on the basic's of intimacy, one thing leads to another and soon Densuke gains more experience then he thought.


Experience

"So Densuke-kun what can I help you with?" the brown haired teen sat nervously on the couch of the others apartment.

"I, I actually wanted to ask you a favor" the shy teen said,

"Oh, what kind of favor?" the violet eyed teen asked as the boy continued to fidget in the couch

"Well…I…" he stammered trying to find the right words to say, "I was wondering, have you ever had a girlfriend before?" the question was rather blunt, but the other smile none the less

"A girlfriend" he thought, "Once, why do you ask?" Densuke blushed again twiddling the hem of his dress shirt,

"I…I mean, have you ever been…intimate with anyone?"

"Huh? Do you mean sex?" Densuke blushed feverishly looking away before giving a short nod. Mirukitte gave a sudden laugh,

"No need to be embarrassed" he chuckled, "Though I am a bit surprise you would ask such a question"

"May I ask why you're wondering about my sexual experiences?"

"It's just…I don't really have much knowledge of…intimacy then what I've seen in books and some videos" he mumbled a little, "And I…"

"I get it your curious" he cut in, "So are you planning to…" Densuke blushed shaking his head furiously

"No! I mean…maybe when I'm older…" he said receiving another laugh from the violet haired male

"You are just too cute" he chuckled, "I'm still surprised you came to me on this kind of advice"

"Well I…I don't really have many friends who I can talk about this stuff with" it was basically true besides the members of the Eiken club and his two male friends, most of people he could talk to were females or had no idea about being with girls. Mirukitte seemed like the logical of choices

"So what exactly do you need to know about?" Mirukitte asked curiously

"Well nothing specific…just basics…like kissing and stuff like that" he said trying not to sound eager

"Let's see, kissing is pretty basic" he said, "Have you ever kissed someone?"

"Huh!? I um…well yeah…I mean someone else kissed me and it was unexpected" he stammered, "A peck really" he tried to explain

"Calm down Densuke-kun, anyway have you ever initiated a kiss?" Mirukitte asked receiving a shake of the head

"I see" he hummed, "Well the best way to learn something is practice" he said, "Densuke come here" he said motioning the other towards him. Walking over to the other, sitting down right beside him.

"Um what exactly are we doing?" he questioned

"I want you to kiss me"

"Huh!?" he gasped shocked, "What are you saying?"

"I asked you to kiss me" he said, "Like I said somethings are best learned through experience" he replied

"Now then, kiss me" he repeated puckering his lips for the other to place his on

"I…I…I can't do it!" he exclaimed face burning with embarrassment

"Huh, why not?"

"We're friends, male friends, I can't kiss you it would be to weird!" he explained still covering his face

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about" the male said, with some coxing he managed to bring the others hands down.

"See, look it's just practicing. Believe or not some girls practice on their girlfriends" he explained making the other blush more.

"Okay look I'll show you" suddenly brown eyes widened feeling the others lips overlap his, it was strange at first, the sudden sensation.

After a couple of minutes the kiss ended

"I…that…" he stammered

"See that wasn't so bad" he smirked seeing the other blush

"Now kiss's range from different intensities depending on how and where their preformed" he explained

"First there's the friendly kiss" he placed a kiss on the others cheek

"Then there's the chaste kiss" he place a quick peck on the lips surprising the other

"Kisses can be place anywhere, on the lips, eyelids, earlobes, even the nose!" he explained, "In total there are 50 different kisses"

"50?" he nodded

"Would you like me to teach you the others" Densuke blushed giving a few shakes

"Very well let's move on, after kissing the next base is fondling or touching" he explained

"T-touching?"

"It's when two people allow the other to touch them in various, special places" he explained, "Now have you ever fondled a girls breasts?" Densuke was speechless now, memories filling his head and blood trying to rush to a special place.

"I'll take that as a yes" he concluded, "Well have you ever felt a guy's…"

"No!" he replied instantly knowing where he was going

"I was going to say chest, but that's fine to" he smiled

"Now then" with a gasp Densuke found himself being moved and pulled until he was now seated in the others lap.

"W-what are you doing!?" he squeaked at the others action

"Just demonstrating" he replied, "Now then…" with a gasp Densuke tensed feeling something touch his chest.

"What are…" he blushed as his shirt was opened

"See this is foundling, when handle the chest you have to be gentle" he smirked pinching and rubbing the others chest, "Being mindful of the sensitive area" he hummed tracing his tongue over the pert nipple leaving a wet trail of saliva on pert bud,

"M-Mirukitte?" he moaned as he was fondled by the other

'This isn't good…I feel so weird' he fidgeted

With his tongue he gave the bud one final flick before placing a small kiss on it,

"Usually it's different for girls, depending on their cup size" he said listening to the other breath, "Huh?"

"I…I feel weird" he panted

"Oh!" looking down he noticed the others fidgeting, "Looks like you got excited from my demonstration" he smirked seeing the tent in the others pants.

'Oh! How could this have happen? I got excited from getting touched by Mirukitte, he must think I'm some kind of pervert' he blushed shamefully

"This is so embarrassing!" he blushed feverishly as things has turned out like this

"It's okay Densuke-kun" Mirukitte said, placing his hands on the other's shoulders,

"M-Mirukitte?"

"Don't worry, I am prepared to take responsibility" he stated

"Responsibility?" he didn't like where this was going, brown eyes watched the other began removing his clothing until he was in nothing but his purple briefs.

"Why did you take off your clothes?" he questioned nervously

"Like I said" with a swift pull, brown eyes widened as the others stood before him, naked, "I'm going to take responsibility" he repeated as Densuke just sat there.

'Crap he's…huge!' he blushed seeing the other's

"Plus this will be great practice" he added to the still in shock Densuke

"Alright let's just remove your clothes" he said casually

"Huh? But I….WAIT!" in no time Densuke shirt had been removed as Mirukitte worked on his pant's

"Hold on, don't pull on them" with one swift pull they were removed, a surprised look coming over the others face.

"Are those…" the small delicate pink fabric with white lines traveling in vertical pattern.

"Are those panties?"

"Em, I…" he nodded slowly

"But I didn't want to wear them!" he explained, "After gym class today Kirika stool my underwear and left these…" he blushed explaining the situation

"Kirika does this all the time, it's so embarrassing" he moaned, "How girls even where such tight fabric" he gulped seeing the hugging fabric squeeze and move outlining his private area.

"Densuke-kun…" with a squeak, Densuke gasped feeling the others sudden action,

"What are you…ah!" he moaned unable to finish his sentence, the tongue moving across his most private area, sucking him through the fabric.

"Miru…down there…ahh!" he moaned and panted feeling a hard lick against his growing need

"It's becoming so wet, I can see through the fabric" he said

"Don't look!" he suddenly felt his lower half being lifted up, the mouth latching on lower

"Don't lick there its dirty!" but the other continued to lick and suckle, teasing the hole with his tongue

'His tongue…so wet' he nearly cried unable to stand it, with a quick movement he removed the panties tossing them to the side so that he was now nude, save for his socks.

'Just like I thought' looking down he saw the evidence of the others arousal, 'He's already dripping so much' with a finger he touched the slit running his fingers slowly down the shaft using his thumb to circle the tip allowing the juices to run free

'Why does my body…feel so weird…' he could feel himself trembling

"Eh? Mirukitte-kun?" he watched as the other leaned forward before taking it into his mouth, Densuke let out a moan, feeling the heat of the other.

"So hot…" he panted, it was like he was melting

"Densuke…you're so hard" he moaned licking up the shaft sensually taking it in and out, running around and inside the tip of the foreskin, "I've only touched you and your dripping so much" he grinned as he continued to stroke the other off.

"No…no more…ahh" he panted feeling a tightening in his stomach, "I…I feel…something coming!" he moaned

'So close…something's coming!'

"Mirukitte" he called out through his pants' catching the others eyes, "Here…touch me here…" he pointed motioning to his chest. Reluctantly he removed his mouth to again play with the still pert nipples biting the nubs and suckling them with a wet pop.

With being touched and sucked, Densuke was sent over the edge and with on final jerk he exploded, releasing the white substance between them. He lay their panting underneath the other, his chest rising and falling,

"Wow, Densuke you came a lot" Mirukitte noted the white substance on his and the others chest

"That was…." He didn't know how to describe it

With a breathe Mirukitte leaned back onto the couch, as Densuke sat up he noticed something or rather he noticed the others, 'problem' standing up proud and erect

"Your…" he pointed to his erection

"Oh, I guess the sounds of Densuke-kun's voice got me excited" he smiled rather jokingly, "It's fine I'll take care of it later" he replied brushing the problem off.

"We should probably get you cleaned up, that stuff will stick to your skin…" he stopped seeing the other looking downcast, "Densuke-kun are you okay?" he asked

"I…um…" without another word he found the shy teen moved so the he was hovering over the other's private area, his brown eyes staring nervously at the erection

"Um what are you…?"

"I told you I'll take care of it" he repeated

"No…you…um I'll do it" getting closer he pressed his lips carefully on top the appendages, giving it gentle touches.

'It's dripping…' he could see liquid already begin to come out, mimicking what the other did he brought his tongue at dragging randomly over the tender flesh. After a few licks, he guide it into his mouth, managing the tip,

'The taste is so strong, this is Mirukitte's scent' sucking on the tip he moved slowly, moving more and more inside with each suck. From above violet eyes watched as he disappeared into the others mouth, the tinted blush and small tears in their face.

'From this view I can see Densuke…' he panted, as the speed began to pick up Mirukitte could feel the pressure building up, 'This is bad, if he continues I'll…'

"I-I Densuke…gonna…!" with a yelp Densuke felt something squirt into his mouth trickling down his throat. Pulling away, the seed managed to hit him in the face,

"Densuke!" he gasped sitting up,

'He came…in my mouth'

"I'm so sorry" he apologized, with a hard gulp Densuke swallowed the salty liquid before taking a deep breath

"It's okay…" he panted

"I sorry, I got so excited" he apologized again helping clean off the others face, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I guess" he said looking off for a second, "So um…what come's next?"

"?" he blinked, "Next?"

"Yeah…I mean after this what do…couples do next?" he asked fidgeting a little

"Well…generally after foreplay the next step is…" he didn't have to finish his sentence when Densuke blushed

"Don't worry Densuke-kun, I don't think we're going that far" he reassured the other, "No that's something entirely different in terms of intimacy"

"The basics are simple enough" he smiled, "Maybe a video is better, here let me go get my laptop" as he was about to get up, he soundly felt a weight on him,

"D-Densuke-kun!?" the teen had pushed himself into the others, bringing their bare bodies together in an embrace,

'What's this?' his pulse was racing, just touching the other like this…he wanted to touch him more.

'I wonder…is it because it's Densuke-kun' he had touched the other before, a hug, sitting close, bumping into each other, accidental touches. He knew he had feelings for the other boy, ever since he had first laid eyes on him.

'I want to touch him more, hold him, kiss em, embrace him and push the boundaries furthers until they break'

"Hey Mirukitte-kun?" Densuke spoke pulling back a bit, a blush across his cheeks, "C-Can I…kiss you?" the sudden question made him tinge with both surprise and excitement.

Mirukitte nodded, "Sure" slowly the two moved forward and slowly their lips found each other, it was gentle, but as they continued their tongues found each other, moving in and out of each other's mouth.

Soon Densuke lay under the other, both catching their breathes as they looked at each other

"Uhm…" Densuke gulped, "Are we going to go all the way?" were they? Should they, could they…

Mirukitte gulped looking down at the smaller body, before leaning down he whispered, "…I believe I want to" brown eyes looked to the side before nodding

"Okay"

The room was filled with the breathes heated, the panting, as hands roamed up and down soft skin, kisses place on wet skin, before touching the awaiting lips. As the kiss continued fingers slipped down, maneuvering between soft gloves. Finding the puckered entrance the finger inched forward using the wetness as a lubricant.

Densuke let a pained squeaked at the sudden intrusions

"Did I hurt you?" he asked seeing the others face contort

"It feels weird" he breathed feeling the appendage moving inside him

"Please bear with me" Mirukitte placed a kiss on the others forehead, slowly he moved the finger in and out drawing out more moans from the other. Once the other seemed calm and used to it, he managed to add another and another,

"Miru…kitte…" he breathed, panting as he clawed at the cushions feeling the fingers trust into him, the heat squeezing the digits. Removing the fingers Densuke breathing, his panting, the heated stare, he had reached the edge…

"Densuke-kun" grabbing the others his, he now sat between long defined legs, his violet meeting the others brown,

"Is this your first time…like this?" Densuke blushed looking off to the side, "Yes…you're my first" he admitted

"I'm glad then" he gave a short smile, "That I'm the only on to see you like this"

"I'm going to enter you now" he said placing one final kiss on his forward, taking a deep breathe Densuke braced himself. Slowly the other nudged forward,

"Ah! Nn…"

'it's coming…Mirukitte's…'

'So tight…' breaking through the tight ring and after a moment of careful pushing so not to hurt the other, he was finally inside.

"Is it in?" Densuke breathed feeling the other inside him, it felt strange having another person inside him. It was hot…and he felt so full.

'So hot, is this his heat' he wondered if this was how girls felt for the first time,

After a moment to let the other get used to the size, Mirukitte began to move. Slowly he moved out only renter sending shock waves throughout his body, at first it was slow, but soon they had found a pace. The speed becoming faster and faster, harder as Mirukitte continued to enter him, listening as Densuke lost himself in the feeling.

"Ah! Ah!" he moaned, "Faster…faster…" he panted

'So good~So good~'

"Den…suke!" he gritted pounding into the body below, he wanted to go slow, but seeing the others state of ectasy…

"Mirukitte!" he couldn't do it

"I…I feel…something's coming!" he screamed feeling his stomach

"Hold on" he continued to thrust into the body below placing kisses on the others faces as he held the slim hips,

"Densuke, Densuke…so tight" he breathed, "Your squeezing me so good" he maoned

"I always…dreamt about…doing something like this with you" Densuke gasped feeling the pressure swell higher and higher

"I can't…I'm gonna!" with one final push Densuke exploded spilling his seed between their stomachs, after a couple more thrust Mirukitte spent himself inside the others body, the remnant's dripping over,

"I…I came inside you" he breathed

"It's…okay" he replied too tired to move

"Um should we…" he didn't finish his sentence as soft snores hit his ears, looking down he saw the sleeping body,

"Guess it must have worn him out" he sigh happily, moving a bit, he maneuvered so that the other was laying on top of him. He would let him sleep, and when he awoke…

With a yawn soon Mirukitte joined him in the realm of sleep

The End


End file.
